Un super tonton très sexy
by bambiemag
Summary: Bellamy prend un nouveau grade et Clarke l'observe appréhender ce rôle. Petite histoire courte Bellarke avec en fond la relation Bellamy / Octavia.
1. L'annonce de la nouvelle

**L'annonce de la nouvelle**

« Tu veux voir mon grand frère pleurer ? » Demanda discrètement Octavia à Clarke alors qu'elles étaient autour du feu en compagnie de Bellamy, Lincoln, Jasper, Raven et Monty.

Clarke la regarda interrogative, et Octavia lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de se lever pour prendre place à côté de son frère. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose de bref à l'oreille. Bellamy se figea, jeta un œil à Lincoln qui l'observait de l'autre côté du feu, puis se tourna vers sa sœur pour lui demander :

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Octavia lui sourit et hocha la tête pour confirmer. Clarke constata alors que les yeux de Bellamy s'étaient remplis d'eau et brillaient d'une lueur d'émotion que les flammes du feu soulignaient d'avantage. Bellamy sourit alors et se leva, imité par sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis content pour toi petite sœur. » Murmura-t-il.

Tout le monde les regarda, intrigué par cette scène inattendue.

« Hey on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Raven.

Octavia et Bellamy se séparèrent tandis que Lincoln rejoignait sa petite amie et ils firent face ensemble au groupe d'amis, se tenant par la main.

« Lincoln et moi, on va avoir un bébé. » Annonça Octavia sans plus de cérémonie, un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Jasper ne réagisse et vienne prendre Octavia dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Une joyeuse cohue se fit alors entendre dans le groupe. Chacun félicitant les futurs parents.

Une si bonne nouvelle était bienvenue après les événements récents. Plusieurs batailles avaient éclatées entre les habitants du ciel et les terriens, mais Clarke et Bellamy, entre autres, avaient ramenés une paix, certes fragile, mais qui apportait un peu de répit au peuple d'Arkadia.

Le petit groupe d'ami fêta dignement la nouvelle se réjouissant de l'arrivée du premier bébé, non seulement à naître sur terre, mais également conçu d'un amour entre un terrien et une ancienne résidente de l'arche et qui arriverait dans un peu moins de sept mois. Tard dans la soirée cependant, Clarke remarqua que Bellamy s'éloignait pour s'isoler un peu. Elle hésita à aller le rejoindre. Elle savait que son co-leader avait souvent besoin d'être seul pour gérer ses sentiments, mais elle voulait s'assurer que la nouvelle ne l'avait pas chamboulé complètement. Elle décida donc de le suivre et le retrouva assit au bord de la rivière qui coulait à l'extérieur du camp.

« La trêve peut-être éphémère, je te rappelle, c'est dangereux de s'aventurer seul en pleine nuit en dehors du camp. » Lui lança Clarke en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Il releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un léger sourire, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés. En temps normal, et venant de n'importe qui d'autre, cette remarque l'aurait mis en colère, mais Bellamy savait que Clarke n'était pas là pour lui commander de rentrer.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Il hocha la tête en un mouvement désordonné.

« Je suis content pour ma sœur. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

_ Oui, elle mérite ce bonheur.

_ Plus que n'importe qui d'autre ici. Elle a tellement enduré sur l'Arche.

_ Heureusement qu'elle t'avait toi. » Lui lança Clarke.

Il la regarda et sourit.

« Je serai toujours là pour elle.

_ Je sais. » Répondit Clarke.

Ils se turent pendant un certain temps puis Bellamy brisa le silence, dévoilant le fil de ses pensées.

« Tu te rends compte que je serais le seul tonton de notre génération ? »

Clarke le regarda, il avait tellement de fierté dans les yeux.

« Ouais, et je suis sûre que tu seras un tonton génial. Lui assura la jeune femme.

_ Je ferai tout pour en tout cas. »

Un nouveau silence se fit puis Clarke ajouta :

« Octavia avait raison, elle a réussi à te faire pleurer en t'annonçant la nouvelle.

_ Je n'ai pas pleuré. Se défendit immédiatement Bellamy

_ Tes yeux brillaient drôlement pourtant. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

_ C'était la lueur du feu, voilà tout. »

Elle éclata de rire, tandis qu'il se levait et l'aidait à en faire autant.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à montrer ses sentiments. Rappela Clarke à Bellamy

_ Dit celle, qui se cache derrière sa carapace de pierre. » Termina-t-il.

Elle le bouscula légèrement en riant et ils rentrèrent au camp en silence.


	2. Des nausées désagréables

Bonsoir à tous... Je vous remercie de vos commentaires et d'avoir lu le début de cette fic. Pour répondre à la question que certains se posent : oui il y a une suite. Cette histoire se composent de plusieurs chapitres décrivant différentes scènes durant la grossesse d'Octavia... Voici d'ailleurs le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture.

 **Des nausées désagréables**

Le premier trimestre de la grossesse d'Octavia s'était déroulé à merveille. Abby suivait avec attention sa première patiente enceinte depuis leur arrivée sur terre et ne s'inquiéta pas, qu'au début du quatrième mois, Octavia ait des nausées régulières. Mais au fil des jours, la jeune fille rejetait de plus en plus de repas, perdant du poids, alors qu'elle aurait dû en prendre. Inquiète, elle parla à Lincoln, de l'état de la future maman tandis que celle-ci était à l'infirmerie après un énième vomissement.

« Je n'aime pas ça Lincoln, elle se vide littéralement, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Avoua le médecin au moment, où Bellamy alerté par l'état de sa sœur, arrivait, suivit de Clarke.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Abby ? Demanda Bellamy

_ A force de vomir, ta sœur se déshydrate et perd beaucoup trop de poids. »

Lincoln semblait réfléchir et lança tout à coup :

« Il existe une plante dans la montagne, que les femmes de ma tribu prenaient pendant leur grossesse. Elles disaient que ça repoussait les maladies.

_ On a besoin de quelque chose de fiable Lincoln, pas de remèdes de vieilles bonnes femmes. S'agaça Bellamy.

_ Pourtant aucune d'entre elles n'était malade. » Leur apprit Lincoln.

Abby le regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Lincoln pour voir un peu plus loin, Octavia vomir à nouveau. Elle fixa finalement son regard sur le terrien et avoua :

« J'ai tout essayé, ça peut peut-être marcher.

_ Très bien, je vais aller chercher cette plante. Annonça Lincoln.

_ Je crois plutôt que tu devrais rester avec Octavia. Lui suggéra Clarke.

_ Elle a raison, approuva Bellamy, je vais y aller. »

Lincoln, regarda sa petite amie, et réalisa finalement qu'il ne pouvait, et ne voulait effectivement pas la laisser.

« Très bien, je vais la dessiner et t'expliquer où la trouver. Répondit Lincoln à son beau frère.

_ Indique-le moi plutôt, je vais aller avec lui. » Assura Clarke.

Bellamy tourna la tête vers elle prêt à répondre qu'il pouvait y aller seul, mais se ravisa finalement, rassuré de la savoir avec lui pour cette quête. Il avait confiance en elle et ses talents de combattante en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Clarke et Lincoln s'éloignèrent tandis que Bellamy regardait sa sœur.

« Tu devrais aller la voir avant de partir. » Lui suggéra Abby.

Il rentra dans la pièce, et attrapa un gant humide qu'il tendit à sa sœur, qui transpirait encore. Il prit une chaise qu'il tourna vers elle et s'assit dessus à califourchon, tandis que sa sœur était assise sur la table d'examen.

« Ce n'est pas la grande forme. Fit-il remarquer.

_ M'en parle pas, ce petit ne semble plus apprécier tout ce que j'ingurgite. Répondit la jeune femme.

_ Tu l'as peut-être trop gavé. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Tu parles, c'est un Blake, il ne peut pas être rassasié. »

Bellamy sourit légèrement mais Octavia remarqua qu'il était préoccupé.

« Hey je vous ai vu parler avec Abby, le bébé va bien n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui O. Se faire du mouron ce n'est pas bon pour vous deux. Répondit Bellamy.

_ Mais ces vomissements ce n'est pas bon pour lui non plus ? Demanda la future maman.

_ Non. C'est pour ça que Clarke et moi on part te trouver un remède.

_ Où ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_ Lincoln dit qu'il y a une plante dans la montagne qui pourrait te faire aller mieux. On va aller la chercher. »

Les yeux d'Octavia s'emplirent de larmes. Ça aussi s'était arrivé au début de son quatrième mois de grossesse : les changements d'humeur, passant du rire aux larmes, en un rien de temps. Bellamy le remarqua et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Hey, ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous. Clarke et moi on connaît bien les lieux, et on est en paix avec les terriens maintenant.

_ Ouais, tu parles, on a beau être le treizième clan, la plupart des terriens ne nous acceptent toujours pas. Lui rappela sa sœur. Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer s'ils vous repèrent. »

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui assura :

« C'est pour ça qu'on y va que tous les deux, on sera plus discrets. Ce n'est qu'à un jour de marche d'ici, on sera vite revenus. »

Octavia le regarda puis se résigna et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son ventre.

« Tu as intérêt, parce que cet enfant a besoin de son oncle. »

Il sourit, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, tandis que Clarke et Lincoln les rejoignaient.

« Tu es prêt ? » Lui demanda la blondinette en lui tendant le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour lui.

Bellamy hocha la tête. Lincoln lui tendit la main que son beau-frère serra.

« Soyez prudents. Recommanda le terrien.

_ Et toi prend soin d'elle. » Demanda Bellamy au futur papa, en regardant sa sœur.

Il fit un signe à Clarke et ensemble ils sortirent du campement.


	3. A la belle étoile

**A la belle étoile**

Bellamy et Clarke avaient marché toute la journée, et avaient finis par établir leur campement au pied de la montagne sachant qu'ils ne repéreraient pas la plante de nuit. Pas de tente, ils avaient préféré voyager léger et s'étaient contentés de leurs duvets auprès du feu. Bellamy avait pris le premier tour de garde et était assis contre un arbre, un fusil à la main, tandis que Clarke était allongée sur son duvet. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle releva les yeux vers Bellamy et constata qu'il avait le regard dans le vide, en pleine réflexion.

« Elle ira mieux avec cette plante Bellamy. » Lui assura Clarke.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris qu'elle ne dorme pas encore. Il sourit légèrement et répondit :

« Je n'ai pas fini de me faire du soucis avec l'arrivée de ce bébé. Il faudra que je les protège tous les deux maintenant.

_ Eh n'oublie pas que Lincoln est quelqu'un d'intelligent et de combatif et qu'Octavia elle-même est très forte.

_ Oui je sais. Tu penses que je veux prendre trop de place dans la vie de cet enfant ? »

Clarke se redressa.

« Non, je pense que cet enfant aura beaucoup de chance d'avoir un tonton prêt à tout pour lui. »

Il sourit et elle ajouta :

« On est tous prêts à beaucoup de choses pour ta sœur et son bébé Bellamy.

_ J'ai remarqué, et je te remercie d'être venue avec moi. Lui répondit-il.

_ De rien. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Clarke ne se recouche.

« Le jour où tu seras toi-même enceinte, je ferai tout pour toi et ton bébé aussi. » Lui assura Bellamy.

Clarke éclata de rire puis se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne crois pas être faite pour être maman. Lui révéla-t-elle.

_ Tu dis ça maintenant parce que tu es jeune. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et demanda :

« Tu te sens vraiment prêt à être papa dans le contexte actuel ?

_ Pourquoi pas. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense puis Bellamy baissa la tête et ajouta :

« Voyons déjà comment je me débrouille en tant qu'oncle. »

Clarke sourit puis se tourna sur le côté pour dormir. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'oncle qu'il serait, mais son cœur se serra à l'idée de le voir devenir papa un jour, car cela signifierait le voir en couple.


	4. Un beau berceau pour le bébé

**Un beau berceau pour le bébé**

La plante avait fait des miracles et Octavia se sentait maintenant très bien. Il ne restait plus que trois mois avant l'arrivée du bébé et elle était épanouie. Lincoln en revanche sentait une certaine pression l'envahir et avait décidé, pour l'évacuer, de commencer à construire un beau berceau pour son enfant. Bellamy lui avait proposé son aide, et tous les deux, s'étaient donc mis à fabriquer un lit en bois, entre deux corvées quotidiennes. Clarke les observait d'ailleurs en ce moment même, assembler le bois, torses nus, tellement ce travail leur donnait chaud. Octavia arriva derrière Clarke et lui murmura :

« Attention Clarke, l'un des deux est chasse gardée. »

Clarke sursauta et regarda le visage de son amie, que son sourire espiègle illuminait d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Je regardais leur travail c'est tout. Répondit Clarke mal à l'aise.

_ Oui bien sûr... Mon frère est quelqu'un de sexy tu sais, il n'y a pas de mal à regarder... ni à toucher, tu devrais te lancer... » Lui conseilla Octavia en s'éloignant vers les deux garçons.

Clarke se renfrogna. Que voulait donc dire la jeune femme ? Elle la vit féliciter les deux garçons pour l'avancée de leur ouvrage et prendre la main de Lincoln pour l'entraîner vers l'infirmerie. Abby voulait surveiller le bébé et leur avait donc proposé de faire une échographie.

Clarke les regarda s'éloigner, puis posa l'outil de jardinage qu'elle tenait, pour se diriger vers Bellamy, penché auprès de la bassine d'eau pour boire un peu et s'asperger la tête afin de se rafraîchir.

« Ca va être un super berceau. » Lança la jeune femme en s'approchant des planches assemblées et parfaitement poncées.

Bellamy se tourna vers elle et s'approcha à son tour, le torse ruisselant d'eau ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

« On va tout faire pour en tout cas. Répondit-il

_ Je ne te connaissais pas ces dons pour la menuiserie. Lui révéla la jeune femme.

_ Lincoln est un bon professeur. » Avoua Bellamy.

Elle sourit. Les deux beaux-frères avaient commencé sur un très mauvais pied, l'un ayant physiquement torturé l'autre à une époque. Mais il faut croire qu'Octavia avec son amour pour les deux hommes, avait fait des miracles.

« De quelle couleur allez-vous le peindre ? Demanda Clarke.

_ Je ne sais pas, ces deux têtes de mule ne veulent pas connaître le sexe du bébé, c'est ridicule ! » S'exclama Bellamy, ne comprenant pas le souhait des deux parents de vouloir être surpris.

Clarke sourit et assura :

« Si c'est un garçon je suis sûre qu'il sera aussi doué que son père et son oncle pour le bricolage.

_ Et si c'est une fille, aussi belle que sa maman... Enchérit Bellamy.

_ Et aussi sexy que son oncle. » Lança la jeune femme.

Bellamy la regarda un léger sourire aux lèvres et Clarke écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait dit cela à voix haute.

« Enfin... Commença-t-elle.

_ Tu me trouves sexy ? » La coupa le jeune homme avec malice.

Clarke rougit puis désigna les quelques filles autour et répondit :

« C'est ce qu'ont l'air de penser toutes ces filles en te dévorant des yeux. »

Il hocha la tête en un signe d'amusement. Elle bottait en touche. C'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient depuis quelques temps tous les deux : se lançant des sous-entendus très clairs, et tentant de feindre l'indifférence ensuite. Mais Bellamy était bien meilleur qu'elle à ce jeu là, et décida donc de la pousser un peu.

« Donc tu ne me trouves pas sexy ? »

La jeune fille bafouilla :

« Je... Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je veux dire... Je me base sur ce que disent les autres filles, y compris ta sœur.

_ Mais toi tu es bien une fille non ? » Lui rappela Bellamy.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et demanda avec ironie :

« Tu as remarqué ? Tu veux en venir où Bellamy ?

_ Ca m'intéresserait de savoir ce que toi tu en penses... »

Le sourire qu'il lui lança donna chaud à la jeune femme et elle se retourna pour commencer à partir.

« Je n'en pense rien Blake, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Pourtant, c'est toi la seule fille que j'ai vu regarder dans notre direction depuis tout à l'heure Princesse. » Lui lança-t-il.

Elle se retourna et lui répondit avec agacement :

« Je regardais votre travail ! »

Elle s'éloigna tandis qu'elle l'entendait rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois.


	5. La baby shower

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, qui me font plaisir. Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise et je vous livre donc la suite dés à présent

 **La baby shower**

La grossesse d'Octavia arrivait bientôt à son terme, et la jeune fille, déjà privée depuis un bon moment de nombres de ses activités d'antan, ne pouvait désormais plus sortir du camp : ordre du médecin. Cela avait donc entamé son moral et accentué sa mauvaise humeur. Aussi, Raven avait suggéré à Clarke qu'ensemble elles organisent une fête pré natale pour la jeune femme. Clarke, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'organiser ce genre de fête de "fille" avait pourtant accepté et, à quelques heures de la fête, s'activait pour que tout soit parfait pour la jeune femme. Quelques décorations sommaires, avec ce qu'elles avaient sous la main, avaient été faites, et quelques fruits étaient à grignoter. Le but était avant tout de divertir la jeune femme. Bellamy arriva auprès de Clarke et demanda :

« Alors ça avance la préparation de votre...

_ Baby Shower. Lui rappela Clarke pour la énième fois. Ca avance.

_ Toujours pas décidée à laisser les hommes y participer ? » Demanda Bellamy

Raven et les autres filles avaient en effet insisté pour que ce ne soit qu'entre filles, ce que Clarke n'approuvait pas vraiment : quitte à faire une fête et utiliser un peu plus de nourriture que d'habitude, les hommes auraient aussi pu en profiter. Mais elle s'était pliée à la règle malgré tout.

« Tu peux toujours tenter de te déguiser en femme pour y participer Bellamy... Se moqua Clarke.

_ Non, j'ai d'autres projets. » Annonça-t-il.

La jeune femme stoppa ce qu'elle faisait et le regarda intriguée.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

_ Une petite partie de chasse entre hommes puis un repas au coin d'un feu avec ce qu'on aura attrapé. Après tout Lincoln aussi a droit à sa "baby shower" » Lui répondit-il.

Elle avisa derrière lui Jasper et Monty, chargeant de l'alcool dans la camionnette. Elle croisa les bras et lui demanda :

« Armes et alcool, tu as d'autres idées brillantes pour réduire la population ? »

Il rit légèrement devant son sarcasme et répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'enfermerai les armes dans la camionnette après la partie de chasse pour éviter les accidents et n'autoriserai l'alcool qu'ensuite. Je serai le seul à en posséder une, en cas d'attaque et resterai donc sobre.

_ Tu as pensé à tout. »

Il commença à mettre sa veste.

« J'essaie en tout cas. Pour info on chassera au nord, à environ une heure d'ici. Si vous ne nous voyez pas revenir... »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter et dire :

« Hors de question que vous ne reveniez pas c'est clair ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme était très sérieux, inquiet même. Bellamy prit la main de Clarke, qui reposait toujours sur son bras et lui assura en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Ne te fais pas de soucis Clarke. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la main, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme, et il partit en lui recommandant :

« Amuses-toi bien Princesse. »

Elle le regarda partir anxieuse puis se remit à ses préparatifs.

Octavia fut ravie de cette fête. Les femmes tentèrent de deviner la taille de son ventre, elles firent d'autres jeux, et allèrent se coucher, pour certaines assez tard, puisque l'alcool avait finalement également été de la partie. Mais Clarke n'arriva pas à s'amuser, et veilla tard, s'assurant que toutes les femmes rejoignaient bien leur lit au fil de la soirée. Finalement, elle alla s'allonger, et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour se levait tout juste. Elle se servit un café dans la pièce aménagée en réfectoire et s'installa près d'un arbre, face au portail, attendant le retour des garçons. Elle vit Octavia débarquer un peu plus tard, chargée d'une assiette de nourriture. Clarke aida la future maman à s'asseoir à côté d'elle et celle-ci lui proposa de piquer dans l'assiette, ce qu'elle refusa.

« Allons Clarke ils vont revenir ne t'inquiète pas. Lui assura la jeune Blake

_ Tu sais qu'il y a toujours des risques... je ne suis pas sûre que c'était raisonnable de les laisser partir s'enivrer dans la forêt.

_ Bellamy veillera sur eux, comme tu as veillé sur nous hier soir. Tu dois être la seule avec moi, à être restée sobre. » Lui fit remarquer Octavia.

Clarke sourit légèrement et lui rappela :

« Solidarité féminine...

_ Tu as bien été solidaire avec un Blake, mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi. » La taquina la jolie brune.

Clarke la regarda, Octavia sourit.

« Je remarque juste que vous prenez votre rôle de co-leaders des 100 très à coeur. On vous en remercie, mais vous pourriez vous amuser un peu aussi... pourquoi pas tous les deux ensemble. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Cette fois Clarke regarda sa camarade avec sévérité et s'exclama :

« Octavia !

_ Allons Clarke ne me dis pas qu'il ne te plaît pas... Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre, pourquoi êtes-vous les deux seuls idiots à ne pas vous en être rendu compte ? »

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand elle entendit un bruit de moteur et la sentinelle ordonner l'ouverture du portail. Elle vit entrer la camionnette et derrière elle, les hommes rentrés à pied. Bellamy sortit du véhicule et se dirigea vers ses camarades pour aider à en supporter certains. Clarke se leva, tout comme Octavia, et elles se dirigèrent vers les garçons, un peu intriguées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Octavia.

_ Certains de ces rigolos ne tiennent vraiment pas l'alcool. Les informa Bellamy.

_ Je tiens très bien... l'alcool. » Bafouilla Jasper à ses côtés.

Octavia, Clarke et Bellamy se mirent à rire :

« Ca se voit Jasp ! Le rassura Octavia.

_ Oh, Octavia, tu as vu que ton ventre a grossi ? » Demanda Jasper, visiblement plus dans son état normal.

Bellamy fit signe à un gars de venir aider Jasper à rejoindre sa tente et quand il fut débarrasser de ce poids, demanda :

« Comment s'est passée votre fête ? »

Octavia sourit et répondit :

« Pas aussi dévergondée que la votre, mais certaines des filles pourraient rivaliser avec tes alcooliques de potes. »

Bellamy se mit à rire.

« Et vous, vous vous êtes amusées ? » Demanda-t-il.

Octavia fit un de ses fameux sourires malicieux

« C'était une super fête, on en a bien profiter, même si certaines n'ont pas bues. Et ce même sans avoir l'excuse d'être enceinte... »

Bellamy regarda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils interrogatifs, avant qu'Octavia n'annonce, en repérant son petit ami, qu'elle devait prendre des nouvelles du futur papa.

« Tu n'avais pas envie de t'amuser hier soir ? » Demanda Bellamy à Clarke.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis amusée.

_ Tu parles, pour avoir été le seul mec sobre de la soirée, ou presque, je sais que c'est loin d'être drôle. Lui assura-t-il. Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un verre comme les autres ? »

Elle poussa un soupir et lui avoua finalement :

« Je voulais être sûre de pouvoir vous venir en aide, au cas où vous ne reviendriez pas. »

Il lui sourit puis passa une main sous son menton et demanda :

« C'est pour ça que tu as une mine si fatiguée ? »

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire, se sentant, à la fois fatiguée et prise en faute. Il passa une main dans son dos pour qu'elle le suive, et lui dit :

« Aller viens, je t'offre un café. »

Il mit sa main sur son épaule et elle se colla à lui, un peu plus qu'elle ne se serait autorisée à le faire en temps normal. Mais elle était fatiguée, et se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il était là. Tout ce stress pour une fête !


	6. La naissance du bébé

**La naissance du bébé**

Octavia eut des contractions, vers 1 heure du matin. Lincoln réveilla donc Abby et ils conduisirent la future maman à l'infirmerie. Bellamy fut alerté un quart d'heure plus tard par l'assistant du Dr Griffin, et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie, attendant dans le couloir des nouvelles de sa sœur. Au bout d'une heure à l'entendre crier, et alors qu'un garde passait dans le couloir, il réalisa qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul. Il lui demanda donc de prévenir Clarke de l'accouchement imminent d'Octavia.

Clarke arriva et découvrit Bellamy faisant les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Hey, comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Bellamy s'arrêta pour la voir approcher, et elle constata à quel point il avait peur.

« Je n'en sais rien, je l'entend hurler depuis plus d'une heure.

_ C'est normal, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. » Assura-t-elle.

Bellamy fit une grimace, et sans réfléchir, Clarke le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra à son tour, soulagé qu'elle soit là. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Clarke lui suggéra de s'asseoir à terre, pour contenir le stress du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, Clarke glissa à un moment sa main dans celle de Bellamy pour lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là. Il s'accrocha à cette main de toutes ses forces, comme pour oublier que sa sœur hurlait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Et soudain les cris de la jeune femme cessèrent remplacés par de légers pleurs, et après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lincoln, souriant, et visiblement heureux.

« Elle est née... notre petite fille est née. »

Bellamy se leva, suivit de Clarke.

« Et Octavia ? Demanda-t-il à son beau-frère.

_ Elle est fatiguée, mais elle va bien. » Assura Lincoln.

Bellamy poussa un soupir de soulagement puis demanda :

« Je peux les voir ?

_ C'est la demande que ta sœur a faite aussi. » Lui avoua Lincoln.

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke et lui dit :

« Merci d'être restée avec moi.

_ C'est normal. Tu seras un super tonton Bellamy. » Le rassura Clarke.

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et lui murmura :

« Tu as ajouté "sexy" l'autre jour. »

Elle lui sourit et il entra dans la chambre pour découvrir sa sœur tenant son bébé dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Octavia.

_ Bien... Approche. » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il s'approcha et découvrit le visage fin de sa nièce. Elle avait les yeux clos et semblait paisible. Abby encore présente, sortit pour laisser le frère et la sœur, seuls.

« Laisse-moi te présenter, Aurore, Lina, Bella Blake... puisque Lincoln n'a pas de nom de famille.

_ Aurore ? Demanda Bellamy touché par cet hommage à leur mère, nommée Aurora.

_ Oui, comme maman, Lina, pour rappeler son père, et Bella, pour son oncle. »

Il releva les yeux remplis de larmes vers elle. Octavia le fixa elle-même très émue et vit finalement une larme glisser le long de la joue de son frère.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il.

Parce que les choses n'avaient pas été simples entre Octavia et lui à une époque, il lui était reconnaissant de la place qu'elle acceptait de lui accorder dans la vie de sa fille.

« Tu veux la prendre ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, un peu anxieux à l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras, et surtout de la faire tomber. Mais il en avait tellement envie aussi. Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit attendant que sa sœur lui glisse doucement la petite dans les bras. Lincoln et Clarke entrèrent à ce moment là et Bellamy releva la tête. Clarke aperçut alors toute l'émotion dans son regard et le trouva effectivement très sexy ainsi vulnérable. Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant qu'il ne fixe à nouveau son regard sur le bébé. Lincoln se plaça debout au bout du lit tandis que Clarke allait du côté opposé à celui qu'avait investi Bellamy.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda la jeune fille à la nouvelle maman.

_ Ca été dur mais ça en valait le coup. Répondit Octavia en souriant. Regarde cette merveille. »

Bellamy, en entendant ça, tourna légèrement pour que Clarke puisse voir le bébé. Elle sourit et lui répondit :

« C'est vrai elle est magnifique. Elle a le nez de sa maman.

_ Et les yeux de son papa. » Ajouta amoureusement Octavia.

Clarke releva les yeux vers Lincoln, qui semblait lui-même très heureux et leur dit :

« C'est un très beau mélange. »

Elle fixa ensuite Bellamy qui était dans la contemplation de sa nièce, comme enfermé dans une bulle avec elle. Octavia les observa, attendrie par l'émotion de son frère, et amusée par le regard troublé de Clarke. Quand allaient-ils donc s'avouer leurs sentiments tous les deux !


	7. Un repos mérité

**Un repos mérité**

Clarke et Bellamy sortirent ensemble de l'infirmerie après une heure passée à discuter avec les nouveaux parents et à contempler leur petite merveille. L'aube se levait à peine et le camp était encore calme.

« Quelle nuit ! Lança Clarke. Tu dois être content que ce soit terminé et qu'Aurore soit là. »

Il hocha la tête et répondit :

« Je suis fier de ma sœur. C'est une femme très forte. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la tente de Bellamy, Clarke lui fit un sourire un peu gêné puis réprima un bâillement et avoua :

« j'ai hâte de rejoindre mon lit.

_ Ouais, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait réveiller cette nuit... Mais je ne voulais pas être seul.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été heureuse d'être avec vous pour partager cet instant, ça m'a donné l'impression de faire partie de votre clan. »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et lui répondit :

« Tu fais partie du clan, Clarke, tu en es même une des principales figures.

_ Je voulais dire, de votre famille. » Précisa-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire et lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer.

« Il n'y a que quelques personnes ici que je considère comme membre de ma famille et crois-moi tu en fais partie.»

Les yeux de Clarke s'emplirent de larmes et Bellamy caressa le bras de la jeune femme :

« Hey ça va ?

_ Quand tu as posé les yeux sur ta nièce tout à l'heure, j'ai vu qu'elle t'avait totalement et immédiatement conquis et une part de moi a ressenti... »

Elle se tut, ravalant ses larmes.

« Clarke... »

Elle émit un léger rire embarrassé et releva les yeux vers lui pour avouer :

« Je me suis sentie jalouse. Je me suis dit que je n'avais aucune chance que tu poses ce regard sur moi un jour. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les mots de Clarke s'insinuèrent dans la tête de Bellamy. Etait-elle vraiment en train de lui dire cela ? Clarke commença à trouver le temps un peu long et le silence gênant, aussi, elle fit un sourire et lui dit :

« Je crois qu'on devrait... »

Elle esquissa un pas pour rejoindre sa tente mais Bellamy lui attrapa la main et lui demanda :

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, tu te trompes parce qu'il y a longtemps que tu m'as conquis Princesse. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, espérant avoir bien entendu. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement. Ensemble ils savourèrent ce baiser, et Clarke colla son corps contre celui de son partenaire, approfondissant alors la découverte de l'autre. Après plusieurs secondes, à bout de souffle, Bellamy rompit le baiser et lui demanda en souriant :

« Je croyais que tu avais hâte de rejoindre ton lit ? »

Elle sourit à son tour et lui répondit :

« Mon ? Tu as mal entendu, j'ai dit TON lit... Super tonton sexy. »

Il émit un léger rire tandis qu'elle le poussait dans la tente en reprenant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur_ : Chapitre court je sais, mais avaient-ils encore besoin de plus de temps pour s'avouer ENFIN ce qu'ils ressentaient... Alors je vois déjà d'avance votre déception : "quoi !? c'est ainsi que ça se termine ?!" Et bien peut-être... et peut-être pas... gardez un œil du côté de cette fic, vous pourriez bien avoir une surprise dans les jours à venir... une ou plusieurs en faite ;-)

Merci à vous tous pour tous vos commentaires, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous remercier individuellement mais ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur et m'ont conforté dans ma passion pour l'écriture, et surtout dans l'envie de partager mes idées...


	8. 3 ans plus tard

**Petit chapitre bonus** **: 3 ans plus tard**

« Hey Octavia ? Tu veux voir ton grand frère pleurer ? » Demanda Clarke à sa belle-sœur, qui eut comme un sentiment de déjà vu.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit elle vit Clarke se lever pour se diriger vers Bellamy en train de discuter avec Jasper un peu plus loin.

« Regarde Aurore, dans 2 minutes, Tonton Bel' va être fou de joie » Dit la jolie brune à sa petite fille toute aussi jolie qu'elle et en train de jouer auprès de sa maman.

La petite Aurore arrêta son activité et observa son oncle écouter sa petite amie lui annoncer une grande nouvelle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes les deux filles virent Bellamy prendre Clarke dans ses bras et l'entendre rire.

« Va les voir, ils ont quelque chose à te dire. » Suggéra la mère à sa fille.

La petite s'élança alors vers le couple tandis que Lincoln rejoignait Octavia en demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Tonton Bel' ! » S'écria Aurore.

Bellamy reposa Clarke, tout en s'essuyant les yeux et s'accroupit pour accueillir sa nièce adorée. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras puis lui dit :

« Maman a dit que vous aviez un truc à me dire. »

Bellamy releva les yeux vers sa petite amie et lui demanda :

« Tu l'as dit à Octavia avant moi ?

_ Elle a parié il y a deux minutes que tu allais pleurer après ce qu'elle t'aurait dit... Alors j'ai compris. » Lui lança Octavia, tandis que son petit ami ne comprenait pas.

Bellamy assit sa nièce sur son genou et lui apprit :

« Et bien en faite, Clarke vient de m'annoncer une très bonne nouvelle : D'ici quelques mois, tu auras un petit cousin...

_ Ou une cousine. » L'interrompit Clarke.

Bellamy fit un léger sourire à sa copine et continua à l'attention d'Aurore :

« Avec qui tu pourras jouer. »

La petite regarda ses parents, puis Clarke avant de demander en fronçant les sourcils dans une parfaite imitation de son oncle.

« Mais il est où le cousin ? »

Bellamy mit une main sur le ventre de Clarke et le caressa en indiquant :

« Ici, dans le ventre de tata. »

Clarke sourit, tout en caressant la main de son amoureux, posée sur son ventre. La petite fixa le ventre encore plat de la jeune femme, ne semblant pas comprendre comment un bébé pouvait être à l'intérieur.

« Mais il n'y a rien dans le ventre de tata ! » S'exclama la petite comme si on la prenait pour une idiote.

Les quatre adultes se mirent à rire puis Clarke révéla :

« Pour l'instant on ne voit rien, mais d'ici quelques mois, mon ventre s'arrondira en même temps que le bébé grandira.

_ Et ensuite le bébé sera là. J'ai hâte, pas toi ? » Demanda Bellamy à Aurore tout en lançant un regard amoureux à Clarke, auquel celle-ci répondit par une caresse sur la joue.

La petite approuva. Bellamy lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis remit sa nièce sur ses pieds pour pouvoir se lever. Octavia vint alors serrer son frère dans ses bras, tandis que Lincoln venait embrasser Clarke sur la joue, félicitant les futurs parents, puis Octavia prit Clarke dans ses bras en lui assurant :

« Tu verras être maman c'est génial. »

Clarke sourit tandis que Lincoln serrait la main de Bellamy en le félicitant. Ils donnèrent quelques conseils aux futurs parents avant que la petite Aurore ne tire sur le pantalon de son oncle, qui s'accroupit devant elle attendant qu'elle parle :

« Comment il est entré dans le ventre de tata le bébé ? »

Bellamy sourit tandis que les trois autres riaient.

« Ah ça, ma chérie, tonton et tata y ont passé beaucoup de temps ! » Se moqua Octavia.

Bellamy la regarda avec cet air espiègle qu'elle avait en ce moment même et dit à sa nièce :

« Et bien tu vois Aurore, Maman va se faire un plaisir de te l'expliquer. »

Octavia perdit son sourire et dit à son frère :

« Ah mais non Bellamy, il faut que tu t'entraînes, pour quand il faudra expliquer ça à ton enfant.

_ Je le ferai en temps voulu... chacun son rôle frangine. » Lui répondit le jeune homme.

Octavia se sentit piégée, puis dit à sa fille :

« Viens, Papa va te dire ça après manger ma puce. »

Elle prit la main de sa fille tandis que Lincoln protestait en les suivant vers le réfectoire. Clarke et Bellamy rirent puis le jeune homme vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai hâte d'être papa... Lui dit-il.

_ Et je sais que tu seras un super papa... très sexy. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent, savourant cet instant de félicité.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur_ : Et bien voilà la surprise promise, le petit chapitre Bonus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un peu plus de guimauve dans une fic déjà bien rose bonbon... c'est mon côté fleur bleu.

Mais comme je vous avais promis plusieurs surprises, je vous informe que ce chapitre bonus est aussi l'introduction à ma nouvelle fic qui s'intitulera "un papa très prévenant". C'est bien évidemment la suite, qui se composera en plusieurs chapitres comme celle-ci, le ton est cependant moins "léger"... à voir d'ici quelques jours, j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et à laisser vos impressions ;-)


End file.
